When Everything You Know Fall's To pieces
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Megan and Kate have been dating, what happens when Megan's friend comes to visit and Kate use to date her? When Megan didn't even know they knew each other. Body Of Proof and CSI crossover.
1. The meeting of the friend

**Authors note: This is my first story, a cross over between CSI & Body Of Proof. I do not own these characters. I hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter 1:

Dr. Kate Murphy has everything she had ever wanted in life, a well payed and rewarding job at the chief medical examiners office of Philadelphia, that she worked so hard to get and knew there was nothing else in the world she rather be doing. She had a beautiful girlfriend Megan who she has been seeing for2 years now, a beautiful step-daughter Lacey. Yes she hasn't legally adopted Lacey but she considered to be just as much of a mother to Lacey as Megan is.

Kate had just gotten home from a long day at work, usually Megan and her ride home from work together but tonight was different, Megan was picking Lacey up from school, and then driving to the airport to pickup her friend Catherine that she has known for many years. Kate was in charge of making dinner, she had decided on making penne ala vodka, Megan and Lacey loved it and considered it one of their favorite meals Kate made. She had just finished setting the table, and got the wine ready with only 5 minutes left of the penne ala vodka, when she heard their front door open of their apartment. "Kate!" Lacey yelled from the doorway, "in here lace" Lacey walked up to Kate and gave her a huge hug, "where's your mom and her friend?" She asked. "They are downstairs getting her bag, do you need any help?" Kate smiled at the offer but shook her head "no I'm all set, but why aren't you helping your mother?" Lacey smiled up to Kate "don't be silly Kate you know I offered but they said they had it all under control." The timer went off and Kate walked over to put the pasta in the bowl and set it on the table. When she heard Megan come into the apartment, walked over to her and gave her a kiss "honey I want you to meet my friend..." Kate caught a glimpse of Megan's friend and couldn't believe her eyes; Megan couldn't even finish her sentence before Kate interrupted her "OH MY GOD! Catherine Willows?"


	2. The million dollar question

**Authors note: same applies as in chapter 1.**

Chapter 2:

"Kate Murphy?, oh my god I haven't seen you since well god it's been ages!" Catherine said with a shocked look on her face. Kate walked over to Catherine and gave her a hug. Meanwhile Megan and Lacey looked at the two women with shocked looks on their faces, "you two know each other?" Megan said when she finally learned how to talk again. "Yes, I met Catherine back when I went to Vegas to work a case, I hear your a supervisor now? Seems we both moved up the career ladder" Kate said with a giggle. Megan was watching how the two still had an arm around each other, oh it's probably nothing Megan though just me being a jealous girlfriend, Catherine is a very gorgeous woman, stunning at that. 5'6 with gorgeous blue eyes, of course not as gorgeous as Kate's but nevertheless, and that hair beautiful natural red hair that everyone wishes they could have, and to top it off a killer body of a 20 year old, when in fact she's 2 years younger than Megan. "Well dinner is hot and on the table, lets sit, Catherine may I offer you a glass of rosé?" Kate asked with a smile, "why yes that would be lovely" Catherine smiled back at her. They had a lovely dinner conversation talking about the gang back at Las Vegas crime lab, to Catherine's daughter, and catching up on gossip between friends.

By 10 o'clock that night Catherine decided it was best to head off to bed, since it was a two bedroom apartment Lacey offered Catherine her bedroom, since she didn't mind sleeping on the couch,She would be going to her fathers this weekend anyways. Before Catherine headed into the bedroom she hugged Megan and Kate "thanks again for having me." Megan laughed " don't be silly, we are so happy to have you, we have so much to catch up on." After they made sure Lacey was all set on the couch they kissed her goodnight and before they could even make sure everything was locked Lacey was passed out. Megan and Kate walked into their bedroom, Megan shut the door lightly and Kate pushed Megan up against the door and kissed her lightly, Megan moaned into the kiss and pulled Kate closer to her. Kate walked them both backwards toward their king sized bed and pulled her down on top of her without breaking their kiss. Megan pulled back from the kiss and undressed and got ready for bed, Kate shocked that Megan pulled away did the same. When they both crawled into bed, Megan rolled over and looked at Kate and she couldn't hold it inside anymore she needed to know. "Kate, why didn't you tell me you knew Catherine?"


	3. Confessions and a kiss

**Authors note: same as chapter 1:**

Kate froze the minute she heard the words come out of her girlfriends mouth. Oh god how am I suppose to tell my girlfriend that the woman in the other room I was in a relationship with? "Kate!" Megan pushed her slightly to break Kate out of her thought. "Oh yeah Megan sorry, I don't know it just never came up, it was a long time ago. I went there for a case, we met, we worked together, we just didn't stay in touch." Kate kissed her lightly, before continuing "there's really nothing to worry about babe, now if you don't mind I really just want to go to sleep, I love you." Megan sighed it really wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but then again what was she hoping for? "Okay honey, I love you too. Goodnight." Megan curled up closer to Kate and didn't realize how tired she was she fell asleep in a matter of minutes, that was a different story for Kate. She couldn't stop tossing and turning her mind just had a million thoughts running threw her head. Finally around 3am she figured she needed some fresh air, she got out of bed without waking Megan and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top, and walked out of the apartment careful not to wake anybody up.

Meanwhile in the other bedroom, Catherine couldn't sleep either it must of been the jet lagged. She had heard someone walking around and decided to take a look figured it was just Lacey looking for a snack, instead it was Kate digging through her purse finally finding the cigarettes she had been looking for and then walked out the apartment door. Catherine thought she should go with her, she couldn't believe all the years that passed Kate still looked as good as she did when they first met if not better. That long silky blonde hair, that perfect 5'9 frame, her plump lips oh how she loved kissing them, those wonderful perky full breasts, and who can forget those gorgeous blue eyes they were like an ocean, she loved just getting lost in them. Overall she missed Kate that was the bottom of line, and now seeing her she realized just how much she did.

Catherine followed Kate just as quietly out the apartment, it didn't take long for her to find Kate sitting on a park bench across the street near the river, she looked as gorgeous as ever with the moonlight reflecting off Kate's face. "Hey I thought you quit?" Catherine said while placing her hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate jumped at the voice but slowly relaxed when she felt the soft hand of the woman who broke her heart many years ago. " I did, I still keep them for those desperate moments, and seeing you tonight made me want one." Kate froze "oh god I said that out loud, didn't I? I'm sorry." Catherine sat down next to on bench " yeah you did, but don't worry I feel the same way, I can't believe your dating Megan she can be quite a handful, hey can I get one of those?" Kate passed her a cigarette and watched her put it in her mouth "allow me" Kate said as she leaned over to light it for her. "Yeah your telling me Megan can be a handful, try being her boss, sometimes I just want to chain her to the morgue just so I know she will be there when I go looking for her and not mouthing off to a suspect in a homicide. But Megan is great at her job and she always solves her cases, but believe me I can handle her." Catherine felt her heart break when she heard Kate say she could handle Megan, she knew just what she meant and she couldn't help but picture all the times they had laid in bed just holding each other, oh how she wish she could have that back. "You know Lindsey still asks about you from time to time, she misses you, so do I." Catherine said as she reached out and touched Kate's hand, and slowly looked away upon realizing what she had said. Kate reached out and touched Catherine's face gently and pulled her chin to have her look at her "hey you know your the one who ruined it, you left me remember? You came home that night higher than a kite Catherine, what did you expect me to do?" Kate saw the tears form in her eyes but carried on " you were risking both our jobs Cath, I told you that you had to choose me or the coke. You picked the coke over me baby." Kate now felt the tears forming in her eyes as well. "You walked away! You broke my heart I loved you with all my heart and part of me still does, I wanted to stick by your side but I couldn't sit and watch you do that to your body to yourself. Now sitting here with you I know I made the right choice, you cleaned yourself up, you got back on the right track, damn baby you look sexier than I have ever seen you and I've seen a lot of you" Kate said with a smirk.

Catherine moved closer to Kate on the bench, now fully crying but still managed to speak " I'm so sorry Kate I never meant to hurt you, I don't know what came over me I had an urge and I couldn't resist. I was so stupid I ruined something so great between us, I risked everything but most importantly I broke your heart. That kills me Kate there are days when I can't even look at myself in the mirror because of how I hurt you, I hate myself for it. I love you Kate, I always have and always will." There was something inside Kate that snapped with hearing Catherine say she loved her and that she always will, there was no way she was stopping herself from doing what she was about to do there was just no way. She placed her arm around Catherine's shoulders, and with the other hand she wiped away the tears from her eyes and placed her hand gently on Catherine's chin and pulled her closer until her lips were on hers. It took Catherine a moment to realize what she was doing and that she wasn't dreaming when she knew she wasn't she pulled Kate farther into her and kissed her more passionately. Catherine slowly started kissing down Kate's neck careful not to leave a mark, she knew Kate didn't have a bra on and nothing could stop her from slipping her hand under Kate's tank top to caress and squeeze Kate's perfect breasts, she felt Kate's nipple go hard at the touch of her hand and when she heard Kate moan she kissed up to her ear and whispered into it "god how I missed that sound, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Catherine said as she returned her lips back to Kate's as Kate moved to straddle Catherine on the small park bench. Catherine didn't care who saw them kissing and touching like they were, she was just happy that she was finally kissing Kate Murphy again. Just then a voice screamed at her in her head "KATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ABOUT MEGAN!" Then it hit her that she had a girlfriend that she loved and she couldn't do this to her. She pulled back from Catherine with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry I have to go" Kate said as she ran off. Catherine sat there shocked and then yelled after her "Kate wait!"


	4. After The Kiss

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, here is chapter 4. Again I do not own these characters.**

Kate ran across the street and back into the apartment as quickly and quietly as she could, once inside she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth along with washing her mouth out with mouth wash several times. God how could I have been so stupid what was I thinking kissing her? But god did it feel so right, the way she kissed me, the way she touched me, all the memories just came flooding back. NO! I love Megan she is my world! Kate thought while looking at herself in the mirror. When she finally composed herself she walked back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed, Megan felt Kate come back to bed and she snuggled closer to her "Mmm your back where have you been?" Megan asked while moving so she was now on top of Kate, "I couldn't sleep I went to get some air, I'm sorry if I woke you" Kate replied while closing her eyes trying to get some sleep. "You didn't wake me, I'm glad your back though I missed you" Megan said a deep seductive voice while she started peppering kisses all along Kate's jaw line and neck. "Megan stop" Kate said while pushing Megan off her, "Kate?! You had no issue earlier kissing me, what changed?" "Nothing alright I just want to sleep I'm not In the mood!" Kate said back in an angry voice. "Fine goodnight" Megan said as she rolled over to go back to bed.

Meanwhile Catherine had made her way back into the apartment and into her room to go to sleep. Around 6:30 she heard everyone get up to get ready for their day, she figured she would too she could sleep after they left. Lacey was in the shower while Kate and Megan were having breakfast and reading the news paper over coffee, "hey good morning Cath! How did you sleep? Wasn't expecting to see you until after we got home" Megan said while putting down her newspaper, "well you know I figured I could just sleep after you all left, I didn't get much sleep." Catherine answered as she sat next to the two women at the dinning room table. "Hey you know you never said what happened between you and that hot blonde you were seeing a couple years ago, and I am just dying for details!" Megan asked while Kate choked on her coffee "sorry the coffee is just a little hot!" She apologized, "oh well you know Megan things just don't work out, I totally forgot about her it didn't mean much anyway." Kate was shocked upon hearing the words come out of Catherine's mouth and couldn't stop herself "yeah well I'm sure it meant something to her" Kate whispered under her breath while she stood and went to go and take a shower since Lacey was already out. As the women went along with getting dressed and ready for their day, they had dropped Lacey off at school and had just pulled into the parking spot in the garage at work. Kate had gotten out of the car first and walked over to Megan's side and open the door for her she knew they were the only two in the garage and far out of the view of the cameras, she helped Megan out, once she shut the door she quickly pinned her to the car making sure she couldn't go anywhere. "I'm sorry about this morning baby, I love you"Kate said only inches away from Megan's and then slammed her lips into hers. She slipped her tongue out to run across Megan's lips, just enough so Megan would give her entrance to her mouth. Megan moaned into the kiss and pulled Kate closer but she also knew where they were and she wasn't about to make love to her girlfriend in the middle of the parking garage. Megan pulled back and told Kate "not here, later." Kate smiled back with a nod of her head in agreement. They kissed one final time before walking into the building and going there separate ways.

By time lunch time came around Kate was sitting in her office when her phone went off "Dr. Kate Murphy" Kate answered shocked with the reply she got "god that sounds so sexy!" "Oh my god have you lost your mind? What do you think your doing calling me on this number let alone saying that to me?" Kate shot back angrily, "I'm sorry I just wanted to call and check up on you, see how your day is going." "Well don't if you don't remember your the one who ruined this, you walked away, you cannot just call me at my place of work and act like nothing happened and that you can just come back into my life and everything would be fucking fine again! Well it's not! I would think in your line of work you would be smart enough to know that, but I guess that's what happens when you do drugs it kills all your brain cells, that's if you ever had any to begin with." Kate yelled angrily into the receiver and hung up with out even waiting for a reply.

Meanwhile down in the morgue Megan had everyone come together except for Kate for a group meeting, "so Curtis you know what to do right?" "Mmhmm as long as Ethan doesn't go and mess everything up" "hey! I will not mess anything up this is a big deal for Megan and I want everything to be perfect for her!" Ethan shot back at him, "can we not argue like children please, Ethan I'm sure won't ruin a thing, I just want to make sure this goes as perfectly as planned." Megan said nervously "hey Megan it's Kate she loves you, you love her that is all that matters everything will be perfect" Peter said with a smile. "Thanks Peter, so I will see all you tonight at 6:30" Megan said with a shy smile, I can't believe it's here the big night, I'm finally going to go through with it, now if only 6:30 didn't seem so far away, Megan thought.


	5. Catherine's surprise

**Authors note: thank you again for the reviews, it truly does mean a lot. Same rules as in chapter 1. The words in italics are song lyrics.**

The day went faster than Megan had originally planned, by 4:00 her and Kate had dropped Lacey off at Todd's for the weekend, had gotten back to the apartment. Catherine wasn't anywhere to be found but she left a note on the fridge saying that she went out shopping. While Megan was reading the note Kate snuck up behind and wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "it's later baby and we are all alone" Megan moaned upon hearing Kate's voice and feeling the kisses on her neck. Megan spun around and wrapped her arms around her neck "oh yeah? And what do you suppose we do with this alone time?" Megan playfully said before she leaned in and locked lips with the woman she loved. "I rather just show you" Kate whispered in between kisses, she made sure she had a good enough grip on Megan and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around her waist and sat her down on the kitchen counter. Megan giggled into the kiss and Kate started to unbutton Megan's blouse, she didn't worry too much about her skirt that gave her just enough access, while Kate pushed the blouse off her shoulders she leaned down to start kissing her neck again and down onto every new piece of skin she revealed. When Kate got down the her breasts that were incased by Megan's bra she looked into Megan's eyes "you are so beautiful" Megan pulled her closer and kissed her as the kiss got more passionate only to break so Megan could take off Kate's shirt, Kate squeezed and played with one of Megan's breast while she moved her lips down farther so she could take the other one into her mouth. "Oh god" Megan moaned while she reached behind Kate and unhooked her bra, yes Kate had large breasts but they weren't too large like those fake breasts you see, Kate's breasts were 100% natural, and to Megan they were perfect. Megan reached up and took one in her hand, while her other hand moved down to Kate's dress pants and started to unzip them, and moved her hand inside her pants, Megan could feel just how wet and turned on Kate was just by feeling her through her lace panties and she started to rub. Kate threw her head onto Megan's shoulder "Megan please" Kate breathed into her side of her neck "Mmm baby your so wet, and please what?" Megan teased back.

Kate didn't want to be teased, she decided she wasn't going to tell Megan what she wanted she was just going to show her. "I want this" Kate said in a low growl and slid her hand under Megan's skirt and pushed her soaked panties aside and pushed two fingers into her gently. "Oh my god Kate." Megan said slightly loud, and gave Kate exactly what she wanted and pushed two fingers inside her as well. They were moving their bodies in sync, and in between very passionate kisses you could hear the occasional moans and "ohs" echoing off the kitchen walls. "You feel so good Megan" Kate whispered against her lips, they both were so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear their apartment door being opened until it was too late. "OH GOD!" Catherine shirked when she walked into the kitchen and quickly backed out of the kitchen, "sorry" they heard her say from the living room. Megan and Kate both hurried to put their clothes back on and Kate kissed Megan before going into the bedroom to go and take a shower and get ready. Megan walked into the living room to see Catherine "I am so sorry you had to see that." Catherine chuckled lightly "don't worry about it Megan, trust me if I had a girlfriend and if she was nearly as hot as yours by the way your very lucky to have someone like Kate, I would of been doing the same thing if I was alone with them. So no need to apologize." Megan smiled and told Catherine to go and get ready the would be leaving in a few.

When they were all set to leave the apartment, Kate was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knee, she had black stilettos on with red underneath, and her long blonde hair was perfectly wavy and Megan thought she never looked more beautiful. Megan was in a stunning red dress that showed off just enough cleavage, with her hair perfectly done and to Kate she never looked more beautiful. When they got to the party well it wasn't really so much a party as it was a gathering for everyone they worked with to kick back, relax, and just have fun, they tried to do this every few months, they booked a facility where the food was catered, there was a DJ, they had a bar, and a dance floor. Every time everyone enjoyed themselves and this time wouldn't be any different, except for what Megan had planned. Megan had introduced everyone to Catherine, and she seemed to being getting along just great, just like Megan imagined she would, c'mon what is not to love about her. The food had just been cleaned up when they heard Peter over the microphone announce everything according to Megan's plan "I would like to dedicate a song to the lovely couple in the house Dr. Kate Murphy and Dr. Megan hunt we love you guys! Enjoy" the room filled with cheers as Megan and Kate's song started to play.

_If all of my life I try and I try_

_Baby I could never show you_

_All this love I have inside_

_'Cause every day when we wake_

_I look deep into your eyes I realize_

"Oh my god Megan it's our song!" Kate smiled in excitement, Megan grabbed her by the hand "yes I know, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Kate nodded and Megan led her out onto the dance floor.

_I could kiss you in the rain forever_

_Turn all of your pain to pleasure_

_Fill up all your days with sunlight_

_Make the passion last every night_

_Give you my every possession_

_Make you my only obsession_

_Climb up to the sky and pull down all the stars above_

_But I could never love you enough_

As the song played the Megan and Kate moved closer together, as the crowd just watched.

_If I could have one wish it would just be this_

_That I could take you to my soul_

_And show you all the love there is_

_This never ending sea deep inside of me_

_There's no stopping it baby even if_

_I could kiss you in the rain forever_

_Turn all of your pain to pleasure_

_Fill up all your days with sunlight_

_Make the passion last every night_

_Give you my every possession_

_Make you my only obsession_

_Climb up to the sky and pull down all the stars above_

_But I could never love you enough_

_No matter what I do_

_It's never as much as I want to_

_Baby it could never be enough_

_I could kiss you in the rain forever_

_Turn all of your pain to pleasure_

_Fill up all your days with sunlight_

_Make the passion last every night_

_Give you my every possession_

_Make you my only obsession_

_Climb up to the sky and pull down all the stars above_

_But I could never love you enough_

As the song ended Megan pulled away from Kate and got down onto one knee, and Ethan walked over with her ring. Kate stood there with a shocked look on her face, as Megan spoke "Kate, I know we sometimes don't get along especially when we first met, but somehow we made it through it, just like every couple we have our ups and downs but through it all I love you to death. When you got that deadly virus and you passed out at that press conference I knew at that moment I would do anything to save you, even if that meant risking someone's job" the room filled with a chuckle " Kate I don't want to live without you, you make mine and Lacey's life so wonderful and you gave me hope once again, you made me feel loved when I felt like I failed. I don't know what I did to deserve you, I ask myself that everyday but I am so glad your in my life and I am in yours, you are perfect Kate and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Will you make me the happiest woman on this planet yet again and do the honors of being my wife?"

Kate looked down at Megan with tears in her eyes, this was the most beautiful words she have ever heard, she pulled Megan up and wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could and said "YES!" The whole room filled of cheers and howls, and no one noticed Catherine had slipped out the door. "Now Kate I know this isn't a normal engagement ring but I wanted you to have something no one else has." Megan slipped on Kate's finger a ring with both their birthstones stones in a shape of a heart with diamonds outlining them. Engraved with Kate on the side with her birthstone and Megan on the other side where her birthstone was with diamonds on the remainder of the band for the whole world to see. "Oh my god Megan I love it, can we get matching ones?" Kate said with tears streaming down her face,"yes baby we can! I love you!" "I love you too" Kate replied as she pulled Megan in for a kiss, as the crowd went wild and music started to fill the room once again.

**authors note again: I do not own the song either, the song is Chely Wright's Never Love You Enough, I recommend everyone listen to it. She is a lovely singer and person and it's a beautiful song.**


	6. The Fight between ex's

**Authors note: same as in chapter 1, just a warning this chapter does get pretty dark. **

Even though no one noticed Catherine leave she had told Bud that she was leaving early she wasn't feeling well, later that night Megan dropped Kate back home she had one final thing to do before she could go inside with her newly fiancé. She needed to drop Peter off at his place since he had one too many to be able to drive. When Kate walked into the apartment she saw Catherine sitting on the couch with a glass of wine "hey how you feeling?" "I'm fine" Catherine shot back hostilely. "What is your probably all I did was ask a simple question, no need to get snappy." "No need to get snappy, you've got to be kidding me? First I have to walk in on you fucking your girlfriend oh wait I'm sorry fiancé, then I have to watch you two get engaged, so don't tell me to not get snappy." Catherine yelled at her, "oh I'm sorry, we could of just continued fucking each other as you so kindly put it when you came back you could of heard the whole thing I'm sure you would of loved to hear oh god Megan fuck me harder,wishing it was you, hating yourself for fucking us up, since you still love me. Oh that's right I didn't mean all that much to you anyhow." Kate shot back getting angry, "you know what Kate your still the same fucking bitch you've always been, the only way you got your job you have now is by being on your back because we all know that's the only thing you do well." Kate interrupted "oh that's funny coming from a stripper!"

Upon hearing that Catherine threw her empty glass at the wall, walked over to Kate and shoved her against the wall and kissed her. "Let me show you what your missing you fucking bitch, she can't fuck you as well as I can." Kate tried to struggle to get free but Catherine pinned her arms to the wall, and was slightly stronger than Kate. Kate could of sworn she was high, she's never seen her like this unless she was and she knew there was no way she was getting free no matter how hard she tried. Catherine grabbed both Kate's wrists with one hand while her other hand moved its way down roughly under Kate's dress. Catherine roughly moved her hand inside Kate's thong and pushed 3 fingers inside of her "oh god Catherine" Kate yelled out slightly in pain and pleasure as she dug her nails down Catherine back and pulled her closer. "That's right baby let me hear you" Catherine said biting roughly on Kate's ear, she knew she couldn't mark her but that didn't stop Kate she was clawing at Catherine back and biting and sucking at her neck. "C'mon Cath faster, harder, fuck me harder" Kate panted as she locked her left leg around Catherine's thighs. Catherine increased her tempo grunting into Kate's ear as she thrusted faster and rougher into Kate than she ever thought she could. "Oh god baby I'm so close, c'mon make me cum unless you don't think you can" Kate said in a low growl into Catherine's ear, Catherine started using her hips to push harder and deeper into Kate making Kate's back hit the wall with each thrust. "Oh I'll get you there!" Catherine said before slamming her lips back onto Kate's. In that moment Kate came, Catherine kept pushing in and out of her until she felt Kate calm down and she fell against Catherine the only thing holding her up was her sweaty body against Catherine's sweaty body. Kate kissed her passionately for a few minutes before Catherine said "well I'm tired and Megan will be home soon I'm going to bed" with one final kiss Catherine left Kate in the living room almost in tears.

Catherine walked into her bedroom and passed right out, she hasn't gotten any sleep since she's been in Philadelphia and it was finally catching up to her, a bomb wouldn't even be able to wake her up. Meanwhile in the living room Kate had started crying, how could I have just done that oh my god what was I thinking I cheated on Megan! I always said I never would hurt her I love her, I let her down, she will be crushed if she found out. Finally letting go of her thoughts she walked into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of vodka and walked into the bathroom connected to the bedroom she shared with Megan and sat down on the floor. She couldn't believe what she was about to do but she knew she couldn't go on with what she just did. She opened up the bottle of pills and emptied the remaining content of the bottle into her hand and washed it down with the remaining bottle of vodka.

Megan finally had arrived home, the drive took her longer than planned who knew Peter was a Chatty Cathy when he was drunk, she walked into the apartment to find it dead quiet, hmm she thought to herself I know Catherine didn't feel well she's probably sleeping but where's Kate? And why is there a broken wine glass on the floor? Megan walked into their bedroom and what caught the corner of her eye she never wanted witness ever, Kate lying on the bathroom floor passed out with an empty bottle of vodka on her side. "OH MY GOD KATE!" Megan shouted as she ran to her side. "Oh god baby please wake up" Megan started to cry as she reached for her phone that she dropped and called 911, she just hoped it wasn't too late.


	7. The Angry Mother

**Authors note: Providence26 - I am sorry to hear that I broke your heart with Kate's cheating, stick around though, who knows what will happen with these two!**

**Once again though thank you all for the reviews. Also the same disclaimer applies as in chapter 1. Now on to chapter 7.**

"Megan!" Joan hunt yelled as soon as she saw her daughter sitting in the emergency room waiting area, pushing aside anyone and everyone that got into her way. "Oh mom thank god your here, I didn't know who else to call." Megan said tearfully into her mother's shoulder as she hugged her. "Oh sweety, what happened? how is Kate?" Joan asked as she sat down next her daughter holding her hand. Megan could barely control herself the woman she loved was lying on the hospital bed barely alive and there was nothing she could do. "Oh mom it was terrible I came back from bringing Peter home, I should have known something was up when I walked into the apartment it was just too quiet and there was a broken wine glass on the floor. I walked into our bedroom and I saw Kate on the corner of my eye just lying there, she barely even had a pulse." Megan sniffled and continued on " I can't believe it mom, why would she try to take her own life, the night went perfectly she said yes! She seemed so happy, but she hasn't been the same since Catherine has come to stay with us, why didn't she tell me something was bothering her? Why does it seem everyone I love try's or actually does kill themselves?" On her last words Megan lost it, Joan pulled her closer into her and hugged her tightly, "shh it will be okay, and it's not your fault on why anybody does anything that they do, and its most certainly not your fault if they kill themselves, you need to understand that. I'm sure Kate has her reasons, and yes she should have told you but maybe she didn't know how to, but everything work out don't worry and I have high hopes Kate will be okay." Joan tried to comfort her daughter when the doctor came out and addressed Megan "Dr. Hunt?" Megan looked up upon hearing her name. "Yes is Kate okay? Can I see her?" The young male doctor tried to say this as kindly as he could but he had no other way than to just come out and say it "I'm sorry Ma'am but Dr. Murphy doesn't want any visitors at this time, she is awake for the time being, and she will make a full recovery, you found her just in time a couple of minutes longer, and I'm sorry to say this but she wouldn't be with us any longer..." Megan interrupted him " WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T WANT ANY VISTORS? I AM HER FIANCE" Joan tried to pull Megan back but she is too hard-headed for her own good. "Ma'am I am sorry, but it is Dr. Murphy's wishes, why don't you try to go home and get some sleep and we will call you in the morning..." "NO I will not go home I want to see Kate, and I am not leaving until I do! And if you won't let me in to see her then I will just walk back there myself." Megan said coldly and walked back toward Kate's room, "Dr. Hunt, please you can't go back there" the young doctor said but it was already too late.

As Megan got to Kate's room she pushed the door open and saw Kate lying on the bed lost into her own thoughts looking out the window, "Kate honey are you okay? The doctor told me you didn't want any visitors, how could you not want to see me after what pain you just put me through? You scared me half to death Kate!" Kate jumped at the voice, man! Doctor's really don't listen she thought to herself before answering Megan. "Megan its true, I asked them not to let anyone back here to see me, I really just want to be alone now please just go home. I'm sorry I scared you but please leave." Megan looked at her blankly and walked over to her side of the bed "Kate how could you not want to see me, I love you I just want to be with you, I will not judge you I understand your hurting right now sweetheart, and I don't know why you won't tell me but that's okay, I just want to be here with you, please don't shut me out." Megan pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Megan for the love of God just leave! I don't want you here, I just want to be alone, I know your stubborn but I know your not stupid so you understand what LEAVE means so GO!" Joan heard the arguing outside Kate's room and decided it was now or never to walk in there and try to get her daughter to leave. "Megan you heard her, she doesn't want any visitors why don't you just let Kate sleep and you can talk to her when you both calm down!" Kate smiled at Joan and mouthed "Thank you" " Oh please mother who's side are you on anyway, I am not leaving and that is final! I want answers from Kate, and I just want to be with her she needs support right now." Megan said back to her mother. "Megan please you will not get any answers from Kate it will just lead you two fighting like you already are, and the words that will be exchanged between you two won't be nice ones, so please just let me take you home." Joan tried to tell her daughter as Kate interrupted her "Megan if you don't leave that shows you have no respect for me at all, and I will have no other choice than to have security escort you out of here. I will call you when I am ready to talk, but right now I just want to think things over."

I do have respect for her Megan thought so as much as I don't want to do this I will leave her be, "okay if that's what you really want I will leave" Megan said as she walked over to Kate and gave her a hug. She tried to lean in and give her a kiss but Kate turned her head. Megan sighed at the reaction but said "I love you" and walked out of the room. Joan walked over to Kate and told her sternly " I'm glad to see your okay, but just a fair warning Kate Murphy I know what you did tonight, I heard it outside the door when I came over to see if you said yes to Megan's question and I heard you said yes, but you have a lot of nerve to do what you did tonight, I didn't think you were that low of a person I have always thought very highly of you but turns out I was wrong. So if you don't tell Megan I will, and I think she rather hear it from you than her mother, that the woman she loves and want's to spend the rest of her life with is a cheating whore, and with her best friend of all people." Kate was shocked at hearing Joan's words and watched as she walked out of the hospital room.

As Megan and Joan drove back to her apartment in silent when they were almost close Joan broke the ice and told Megan "I know she doesn't want to speak to you right now, but maybe it's for the best so you both don't say things you will regret, she will come around and when she does you two will talk about this, just give her time." Megan nodded her head but she wasn't in the mood to talk to her mother all she wanted to do was talk to Kate and she was shutting her out. How could such a perfect start of the night turn out so bad? Megan thought to herself. When they arrived home Joan offered to stay and keep her company but Megan declined and told her she just wanted to go to sleep. "Okay well if you change your mind I'm only a phone call away." Joan told her daughter as she kissed her goodbye. When Catherine had heard Joan leave she opened her bedroom door to check up on Megan "Hey how are you doing? How is Kate?" She asked as she walked over to give her best friend a hug, "Shes awake and will be fine, but she didn't want to talk to me so I had to leave, I really don't know what is going on with her Cath she seems so distant, I don't know what I am doing wrong, why won't she talk to me, why is she shutting me out? Also Catherine do you know why there is a broken wine glass on my floor?" Megan told her as hugged her back tighter "Oh honey it will be okay, just give her space she will come around, why don't you get some sleep everything will blow over in the morning, and about the wine glass I'm sorry I must have dropped it, I was so tired I most of forgotten I did, don't worry I'll clean it up." "God you sound like my mother, but thanks I'll see you in the morning." Megan smiled at her and walked into the bedroom.

After Catherine had cleaned up the wine glass, and made sure Megan was asleep well she wasn't too sure if she was but she knew that she wasn't going to be coming out of the room until morning, she snuck out the front door and decided she needed a cigarette. After she lit it and she took out her cell phone and called the hospital and asked to speak to Kate Murphy, when they connected her through and Kate answered she told her through the phone "Oh thank God your okay, what were you thinking pulling a stunt like that Kate?" Kate semi smiled when she heard the voice "Oh it's you, I wasn't going to answer I thought it was Megan she's really stubborn you know. I'm sorry I did that I won't do it again, but hey we have an issue Cath...Joan know's she heard us through the door, keep your mouth shut I am going to tell Megan I just don't know when or how I am going to." Catherine nearly dropped her phone when she heard that Megan's mother knows "Oh okay, I won't say anything but damn are you serious she heard us, guess her and the neighbors really did get a show." Kate chuckled when she heard that and thought yeah they must have didn't they "Yeah maybe, but I am tired so I'm going to try to get some sleep, but hey Cath? Thanks for tonight! Night." Kate said as she hung up the phone, "you're welcome, I wish you knew how much I love you" Catherine whispered into the cool night air to no one as she finsihed her cigarette and walked back to the apartement to go to sleep.


	8. Megan Finds Out

**Authors note: same as in chapter 1.**

Megan envisioned the morning after she purposed to Kate and she didn't have laying in bed alone in mind. I wish she would just talk to me, she's talk to me before about everything so why can't she now? Megan was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door, she looked at the time 8:30am who could possibly be at the door Megan thought. She got out of bed and walked over toward the door, when she opened the door she found her elderly neighbor on the other side. "Hi Megan I am so sorry to bother you on this early Saturday morning, especially after your late night. But I just stopped by to ask if you and Kate can keep it down when you are having intimate relations. Usually I don't hear you two unless you are in the hallway but last night you two were very loud and you woke up my young..." She couldn't finish her sentence because Megan interrupted her " I'm sorry Mrs. Hansen but what are you talking about we weren't home last night, so it wasn't us." Mrs. Hansen smiled at her and said "so sorry, I couldn't of sworn I heard you and Kate around 10:30 last night but if you weren't home then I am terribly sorry to wake you." Megan looked at her shocked "wait did you say around 10:30?" "Yes I did, but you just said you weren't home." "Mrs. Hansen can you please tell me what you heard? I wasn't home but Kate was, I was bringing a friend home and there was a broken wine glass on the floor and Kate passed out in the bathroom when I returned, so please tell me everything you remember." Megan pleaded with her elderly neighbor.

"Well if you insist, I heard two women fighting, a sound of glass breaking and then something that sounded like someone was being pushed up against the wall. Then the intimate relations started. The only reason I thought it was you two was because one of the women's voice sounded like Kate." Megan interrupted her again "thank you Mrs. Hansen, you just confirmed everything I was suspecting. So thank you and I don't mean to be rude but I need to go." "Okay have a good day darling" Mrs. Hansen said as she walked away. Megan went back inside and slammed the door "sonofabitch" Megan breathed under her breath and walked toward the bedroom door where Catherine was sleeping and pushed the door open, but Catherine wasn't in there. Megan knew exactly where she was, she went into her bedroom threw on a pair of a jeans and a sweatshirt, fixed her hair and grabbed her keys and sped off toward the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Catherine was sitting on the side of the bed holding Kate's hand, "so what are you going to do Kate? How are you going to tell Megan?" Catherine asked " I'm not sure yet, but I know what would help me think" Kate teased Catherine and pulled her closer to her "oh yeah and what might that be?" Catherine whispered while inching closer to Kate, "this!" Kate said before kissing her. Catherine had asked one of the nurses not to let anyone in the room, pulled the curtain and shut the door to the room when she entered, so she moved so she was straddling Kate. "Mmm I missed you last night" Kate whispered against Catherine's lips while she pushed Catherine's jacket off her shoulders, "Mmm so did I" Catherine playfully said back while nibbling and sucking Kate's bottom lip into her mouth.

While Kate and Catherine were making out in the hospital room they didn't know that one angry woman was storming through the hospitals hallways. "Dr. Hunt you can't go in there" one of the nurses said as she tried to stop Megan "like hell I won't" Megan snapped back. When Megan got to the door she flew it open and ripped the curtain open "YOU FUCKING BITCH" Megan yelled at her fiancé and supposedly best friend who were now making out. Catherine and Kate flew apart " oh my god honey what are you doing here?" Kate asked shocked to see Megan "what am I doing here WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Catherine interrupted "Megan please li..." "Shut the fuck up Catherine if you know what's good for you, I came here to check on my fiancé who I love who I purposed to last night and I leave her for what 45 minutes and you can't even keep your fucking hands to yourself. I have to find out this morning through Mrs. Hansen that her and probably the whole fucking apartment building heard you two fucking. Then I show up here and find you two on the bed." Megan yelled angrily and didn't care who heard her, she saw Kate's eyes tear up but pressed on "oh no Kate you don't get to cry right now, I want fucking answers and I want them NOW!"


	9. The Bitch Fight

**Authors note: thank you for the reviews, same as in chapter 1. Enjoy!**

Kate just sat there in shock with tears streaming down her face "this isn't how I wanted you to find out Megan..." "Really so you were going to tell me, how about how you two dated? Were you going to mention that small little tidbit it would have been nice to tell me that when I asked you Kate how you knew Catherine? You lied to me Kate..." Megan interrupted her. "Megan how did you find out how we dated?" Catherine asked, "well Catherine it's a funny thing, Alexander Graham Bell invented this wonderful product called the telephone. Well you remember Catherine how I visited you out in Vegas, and I met your team well Sara Sidle and I stayed in touch. I spoke to her last night I needed someone to talk to, she informed me how you chose the drugs over Kate." Megan told her. "Sara Sidle told you I'm goin..." "Oh I wouldn't finish that sentence Catherine, because by time I'm done with you you will be lucky if the only way you don't leave this hospital is in a body bag. What's the matter you couldn't handle Kate being happy you had to fuck her to try to get her back" Megan turned to Kate "and don't you think that your off the hook because you're not, the night I profess my love to you, you go and fuck someone else."

The nurses had heard yelling and had called security, which in return security called Philadelphia police department since they knew the women who were fighting worked for them. "Megan please come here" Kate pleaded with her, Megan walked over to her and Kate pulled her in for a kiss,"I'm sorry baby I really am I love you" Megan pushed Kate backwards on to the bed yelling "GET YOUR HANDS AND LIPS OFF ME, sorry isn't going to fix this Kate you cheated and I'm sorry but I don't think I can forgive you." Catherine walked over and placed her hand on Megan's shoulder "c'mon Megan don't you think you're overacting?" Megan pushed Catherine's hand off her shoulder and pushed her hard enough so that she went flying back into the wall. "Don't you tell me if I'm overreacting or not and don't you ever put your hands on me again. You of all people should know what it feels like to be cheated on didn't Eddie cheat on you? Then again you probably did on him or you were too fucking high to even care." Megan shouted, "ugh Megan don't be a bitch!" Catherine scoffed. Upon hearing the words Megan punched Catherine in the jaw "I rather be a bitch than a slut!"

Detective Bud Morris and Sam Baker walked in just as Megan was punching Catherine, "OH! Break it up, Megan let's go NOW!" Bud said while he pulled Megan by the arm out of the room. "I think it's time for you to leave Catherine" Kate told her without looking at her, Catherine walked out of the room and told Megan and Bud that she would be pressing charges. Sam walked over to Kate "you okay?" She asked, Kate just nodded her head and started to cry even more. Sam took hold of her hand and sat next to her asking her what happened. "THAT BITCH FUCKED MY FIANCÉ BUD!" Megan shouted at him not caring who heard, "Megan will you please lower your voice?" Bud asked calmly, "NO IM LEAVING." Megan said as she stormed off, " please don't do anything stupid" he shouted after her.

Meanwhile in the room, Kate was pulling the IV out of her arm and looking for her clothes, "I need to talk to her, I need to make this right. I can't live without her." Bud walked over to her and took her in his arms "Kate please, please wait until she calms down, I understand you want to talk to her but right now isn't the right time, give her time." Kate didn't care she slammed the bathroom door got dressed and stormed out the room "I don't care I'm fixing this" Kate said walking out of the room. Bud and Sam looked at each other and both said at the same time "we are going to need backup!"


	10. The Phone Call

**Authors Note: Alexis H- I'm glad to hear that I did not disappoint you. Also I'm glad to hear everyone is enjoying the story, I am having fun writing it. And honestly didn't expect this many reviews, it really means a lot. Thanks again. Enjoy!**

**Also the same disclaimer as in chapter 1.**

Kate saw Megan making her way toward her car in the parking garage of the hospital, "MEGAN PLEASE STOP!" she yelled after her but she just kept walking, "shit" she mumbled under her breath. When Megan didn't stop but instead started walking faster Megan ran up to her and tried to get her to stop. "Please Megan will you listen to me?" Megan opened her car door and before getting inside she turned to Kate and told her "I have nothing to say except but get your stuff out of my apartment immediately." When she was done, she shut the door, locked it, and started her car. Kate banged on her window and nearly got her foot run over but Megan didn't care. She just backed out of the spot and sped off.

"sonofabitch" Kate called out to nobody, and started to make her way to toward the apartement she figured that the walk would do her good and give her time to think on how she would possibly make this up to Megan that's even if she could. What she didn't plan was it to start pouring "fucking hell, why can't weather people ever get weather right?" she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile in hotel room, Catherine was on the phone with Temperance, trying to figure out what she could do. "There is no way in hell that either of those women are going to get away speaking to me like that, Kate is acting like I was in the wrong, and she is just fucking perfect. When it takes two to tango. As for Megan hell will freeze over before she ever gets away with hitting me, best friend my ass." Catherine shot angrily into the phone while pacing around the room. "Will you calm down, Cath your starting to scare me, you're going to have a heart attack if you don't sit down and rest for a minute. I am trying to figure it out for ya, don't worry everything will be sorted soon." Temperace told her, "ugh well figure it out soon will ya?" Catherine told her before hanging up the phone. "Jeez does anyone say bye anymore?" Temperance said to no one but herself.

Finally across town Kate had arrived home absolutely soaked, she banged on the door since she didn't have her keys, she knew Megan was home she saw her car sitting in the parking spot. Megan came to the door and opened the door in just sweatpants and one of Kate's old t-shirts "hurry up" she told Kate. "Can we please talk about this Megan?" Kate asked her as she walked inside, Megan just ignored her. "Megan please just let me try to explain..." Megan interrupted her "what is there to explain Kate you cheated on me, I think its pretty clear as day." Kate walked her over took her by the shoulders and walked her over to the couch and sat her down, "No Megan please just listen to me, don't talk just listen you can speak when I'm done. I know I have been a cold-hearted bitch to you and I'm sorry, I know sorry won't fix this and I want to do anything I can to try to make this work. I have disrespected you, I have treated you like shit, I have lied to you, and most of all I have hurt you and I have betrayed you. God I don't know how foolish I was so foolish, I became everything Catherine was and is, I cheated on you I chose her over you when she did the same to me in sorts but in her case it was drugs she chose. Megan I don't deserve you, and you honey deserve so much better than me, but my life has become complete ever since you have entered it. You showed me what it meant to be loved and how to love. I've thought I've been in love before, and yes I have been but what I had with all the others can not and never will compare to what I have with or had with you. I need you to understand you mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you..." Kate was interrupted by her phone ringing, she noticed it was a blocked number and answered it.

"Dr. Kate Murphy" Kate said waiting for the person on the other line to respond. "Yes, hi Kate I have heard a lot about you, and I have a warning for you..." when Kate heard this she put her phone on speaker and put her finger to Megan's lips to tell her not to make a sound. Megan nodded and listened to what the woman on the other line had to say. "I heard through the grape-vine that you have been intimate with CSI Catherine Willows, and I am calling to tell you that she already has a girlfriend and that if you do not stay away from her, that pretty little thing of a fiancée you have, that's if you still can consider her your fiancée since you cheated on her, but anyways you go near Ms. Willows again or sleep with her again, Dr. Megan Hunt will pay the price of what you have caused." with that the phone line went dead.

**Authors Note Again: Ooh cliffhanger, who was on the line? Also Temperance is not Dr. Temperance Brennan from Bones, This will not be a Bones Crossover as well, All though Bones is a great show, I simply went with the name because I like it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, can't believe I'm on chapter 10 already.**


	11. The Body

**Authors Note: Same in chapter 1. Enojy!**

When the phone call ended Kate and Megan both just looked at each other, Megan was the first to speak "OH MY GOD KATE you have to be kidding me, you sleep with her and now you put my life in danger! Not yours MINE." Megan shouted at her "Megan everything will be okay, I will handle this I promise no will hurt you I promise." Kate told her calmly. "Well Kate unless you forgot, I am a mother! Lacey need's me!" Megan said back to her and got up and started pacing around the room. "Megan, Lacey will be fine you will be fine. I will protect you both!" Kate tried to tell her while walking over to her and grabbing her shoulders to try to get her to sit still. "Oh yes Kate and how are you going to protect us? Just like you said you loved me, just another one of your lies! Your not going to protect us because I don't need you to, I can take care of myself thank you very much." I swear this woman is way too stubborn Kate thought to her self "Megan please be rational, I want to protect you and Lacey and I will, also I never lied to you about loving you. I love you with all my heart, I never meant to put you in any danger. If anyone wanted to call me stupid for cheating on you I wouldn't disagree with them. It wasn't worth it! Please just stay here with me, and try to think of a plan on what to do, we will talk to Bud and Sam..." Kate was interrupted once again by Megan's phone.

"Dr. Hunt" Megan answered "hey Megan sorry to bother you but we got a case, tell Kate. I'll text you the address and see you there." Peter told her through the phone. "alright thanks Peter see ya in a few." Megan hung up the phone, "let's go we have a case, but this conversation isn't over, and I'm driving!" Megan told her while she grabbed her keys and walked out toward her car. Kate was taking too long to get in the car so Megan honked the horn for her several times, "you know Megan you could wait about 5 minutes, in case you forgot I walked home and I was drenched thanks to the rain, as I can now see has stopped." Kate told her as she got into the car, "Kate we have a case and the longer you take getting ready the more evidence on that body is being destroyed you're lucky I even waited this long" Megan told her as flew her car in reverse and took off toward the scene. They rode in silence except for the radio and when Baby Love's To Rock by Cheap Trick came on Kate turned the radio up as far as it could go, Megan knew Kate loved this band and normally Megan didn't mind when Kate blasted the radio but this time it was different she lowered the music with adding a bitchy remark "if you want to go deaf, please do it on your own terms and don't drag me into that as well." Kate just scoffed at her and looked out the window.

When they both had gotten to the scene they saw Peter over near the victim, along with Bud and Sam interviewing witnesses. "Hey what do we got?" Megan asked "Oh it doesn't look good" Peter told her as Megan made her way over to the body. Kate got the first look at the woman's face and gasped "Oh my God!" Megan and Kate both just stared at the body with horror on their faces, the word SLUT has been carved into the young woman's face. Well I guess Kate isn't the only one who is a cheater Megan thought to herself then adding not the time Megan! "We are probably looking at an angry boyfriend or husband, found out the victim cheated and took matter's into his own hands." Peter said, unaware on what was going on between Megan and Kate, "or an angry girlfriend or wife" Kate added. "No one saw anything, and if they did they aren't confessing to it." Bud told them when he walked over to the medical examiners and Peter. "Of course not, well I'm going to go and stop the mob of reporters before this case gets displayed all over the city before we even have the victim's name, let me know if you find anything" Kate told them before walking off.

Megan and the rest of the crew had finished up at the crime scene about an a half an hour ago and now Megan was prepping for autopsy when Ethan had come downstairs to get Megan "Dr. Hunt, can you come upstairs for a minute please, we found something you should see." Ethan asked her, "of course Ethan" Megan told him as she followed him upstairs. "Ethan you fool, I told you to keep Megan downstairs not to bring her upstairs." Curtis told him sternly. "Oh" Ethan looked down at his shoes, when Megan saw Kate standing next to Curtis looking at what look liked a letter with tears in her eyes "Well I am here now and I want to know what is going on NOW!" Megan told the room, "Megan you better not..."Kate tried to tell her but Megan spoke again " please just shut up you do not have a say in this, I want to know what is going on and I want to know NOW what is so unclear about that?" Curtis just shook his head and said to Ethan "Now look what you started." Kate handed Megan the letter that read in bold red letter's that looked a lot like blood "**See that pretty young thing laying on that autopsy table Dr. Murphy? You caused that, now we warned you, but I don't think you got a clear enough message. You don't stay away from her that sexy little piece of ass Megan Hunt will be next. Yes she didn't cheat on you, you actually did the cheating but she is the one who is in the way of getting what we want, so she will pay the price of what you have caused. Now I'm sure you don't want her pretty face getting all carved up, so maybe you will do as we say. But we all know how good you are at being such a good woman. If you love her you will do what is right." P.S. Don't think we forgot about Megan's young daughter because we haven't. **


	12. Ice Pack With A Kiss

**Authors Note: Letting you all know that if I don't post for a few day's it's just because I have hurt my wrist and arm, to the point where it is completely numb and I am in a lot of pain. Hoping the doctors can figure it out, I will try to post but it does hurt. Hope you all enjoy chapter 12.**

As Megan finished reading the letter just in that moment her cell phone went off, It was Todd and her heart literally dropped "Hello Todd, is Lacey okay?" she asked as soon as she answered. "Yes Megan, she's fine, why wouldn't she be?" in a sigh of relief Megan answered again "no reason, just asking. Anyway's whats up?" "well since it is spring break I just wanted to know if it would be alright with you if I took Lacey up to see my parents? She said that she didn't think you guys had plans and it would be alright." Megan thought for a while before answering maybe it would be best if Lacey would be out of town thanks to this mess Kate has caused, but then again I do want her near me, but what if I place her in danger? "Hey Megan you still there?" Todd asked and bought her back to reality. "Oh yes sorry Todd was just thinking, yes I think that would be a good idea, we just caught a case and I wouldn't be much fun anyways, it would be best if Lacey went with you. Plus she hasn't seen them in a while." "Alright then see you when we get back." Megan said alright bye and then turned to Kate.

"Megan what is going on is Lacey okay?" Kate asked her still trying to comprehend the letter, "she's fine Dr. Murphy, though I'm still slightly confused on why you would even care." Megan told her coldly. "Please Megan you know I think of her has my daughter, and why wouldn't I care?" Kate asked in a state of dis belief, Megan knew how much Kate cared about Lacey and couldn't believe that she would ever doubt that. "Really Dr. Murphy I think you know why I would ask that, I'm still trying to figure out if you ever meant anything you ever said, and now look what is happening my daughter's life is on the line and my own. And you don't even seem to care, you keep saying you're going to protect us but all I can see if you causing more of a problem." Megan snapped at her and walked off to go back to the morgue. "Megan please wait?" Kate yelled after her but it was no use, Megan was already in the elevator and gone.

"Is there something we should know Kate and you cheated on Megan?" Ethan asked the blonde medical examiner and Curtis hit him on the back of the head and asking him "boy do you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?" Ethan flinched and Kate told them both "Curtis be nice, and Ethan couldn't have possibly known, Megan and I are fighting right now but we will get through this, and yes I did and it was the most stupidest mistake I have ever made." Kate told them both before she walked off to talk to detective Bud Morris. As Kate made her way there, she knew she had to do this it was the only way and she didn't care what he or anyone else had to say. She loved Megan and Lacey, she would do anything for them. As Kate sat down and asked Bud what she wanted he just sat there with a look of shock on his face, and asked her still in dis belief. "You want a what Dr. Murphy?"

"You heard me detective, I want a gun, I know how to shoot I grew up on an army base if that's what you are worried about." Kate told him calmly, "but Kate why on god's green earth would you need one for? And also with the way you and Megan have been fighting I don't know if that would be a wise idea." Bud asked her still trying to understand her question fully. "Bud, I know this might be a little hard to grasp but as you know I cheated on Megan, but there has been some developing matter's in the case you haven't been told about. Earlier today I got a phone call from a woman telling me to stay away from Catherine Willows or Megan's life would be put into danger. Then a letter got delivered to me, from the same person telling me that the victim on Megan's table now was caused because of me,and if I don't do as they say then Megan will be next, and that they have not forgotten about Lacey. Now Bud I need a gun, I need to protect them, I love them with all my heart and if anything ever happened to them because of me I could never forgive myself." Kate told him choking up with tears in her eyes. "Kate I am willing do this on one condition, you need to promise me you will only use this if you absolutely have to. Understood?" Kate nodded her head in agreement, Bud gave her everything she needed and she made her way out the door to go and talk to Megan.

When Kate finally arrived at the morgue Dr. Hunt was just finishing up her autopsy, "what did you find?" Kate asked her when she walked over to the table. "You can read about it when I finish my report." Megan told her, "oh c'mon Megan don't be like this please?" Kate tried to reason with her but the red-head doctor was just too stubborn,and made her way to her office upstairs. Finally the day went on, Kate over heard Megan telling Peter she was heading home, and she ran out into the hallway "hey Megan wait! We came together remember?" Kate yelled, "yes I remember Dr. Murphy and you can find your own way home, oh by the way I want your stuff out my apartment, if you have forgotten." Megan told her and Peter just stood and looked at them both confused. "Ladies I'm sorry but I believe I have missed something, I know I was drunk the other night, but I remember you two getting engaged." Peter said to both of the medical examiner, "Oh know your right Peter we did, but you see here Dr. Murphy couldn't keep her hands to herself and she slept with Catherine. So in results the two of us are no longer together, have a good night Peter, oh and if anything comes in please call me. Megan told them both and made her way to the elevator. Kate stood there in tears with hearing the words they were no longer together come out of Megan's mouth, while Peter stood there with his jaw on the ground before turning to Kate "YOU CHEATED ON HER? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND KATE? MEGAN LOVES YOU WITH HER HEART AND YOU BROKE IT HOW COULD YOU?" Peter yelled at her, while Curtis and Ethan took their heads out of what they were doing and turned to look to see where the yelling was coming from. "I swear everyone is always yelling at someone" Curtis mumbled under his breath.

"Yes Peter I did and I feel horrible about it, I am trying to fix it..." that is how far Kate got before she taken aback by Peter's fist hitting her square in the jaw and she flew back on to the ground. Curtis and Ethan flew up from their chairs and ran over Ethan running to Kate's side as Curtis went to grab Peter before he did anymore damage to Kate. "I won't disagree that I didn't deserve that Mr. Dunlop but I would recommend you get back to work before I send you home." Kate told him while she stood up, "yeah and you better not hurt Megan again or you have another thing coming you hear me Dr. Murphy?" Peter told her "Let's go Peter calm down." Curtis told him as he dragged him off. "Are you okay ?" Ethan asked her while he helped her get on her feet, "yes I'm fine Ethan thank you, but if you don't mind I need to call a taxi so I can go home. Have a good night." She told him before walking into her office and calling a taxi.

It took Kate all about 30 minutes to get into the taxi and make it back home, when she walked into the apartment she found Megan sitting on the couch fast asleep with a book in her hand. She walked over to her and gently took the glasses off of her and put a blanket on her, when she noticed Megan slightly open her eyes. "Kate?" she asked through gravely voice due to sleep, "yes Megan it's me I'm just here to grab my stuff like you asked." Kate told her sadly, "where are you going to go?" Megan asked her still with sleep in her voice, "I'm not sure yet, but this is what you want so I'm going to respect you." Kate told her, and it was just then that Megan noticed the nice bruise on Kate's face "Oh my god what happened to you?" Megan asked while touching Kate's face but pulling away when she felt Kate flinch in pain. "Oh its nothing just a disagreement with Peter, I deserved it, so it's nothing to worry about I'm fine." Megan looked at the blonde in shock "Oh my god Peter did this, come here let me put some ice on it, before it bruises worse than it already is." Megan told Kate while pulling her up from the couch and bringing her over to the kitchen walking over to the fridge and grabbed some ice from the freezer. "Really Megan you don't need to do this, I'm fine really. Kate tried to tell her but Megan was having none of it.

After Megan had grabbed the ice for Kate and wrapped it in a towel she pulled them back to the couch and sat them both down, she pressed the ice-cold towel to Kate's face and watched her flinch in pain again. "I know it hurts, he really did a number on you, here hold my hand if it hurt's that bad." Megan told her with a slight smile and she grabbed Kate's hand in her's. Kate grabbed Megan's hand back as her eyes filled with tears with what seemed like the hundred time in the past day. "Megan I am so sorry..." Kate tried to tell her but Megan pressed her finger to Kate's lips before she could finish "shh let's not talk about it right now please, let me just take care of you for the time being." Megan told her, "thank's Megan you did enough, I'll just get my stuff and I'll get out of your way." Kate told her as she stood up, Megan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the couch and pressed her lips to blonde's full ones. "Please stay?" Megan asked her when their kiss ended, Kate looked at her and asked her if she was sure Megan nodded her head, put the towel now full of melted ice on the table, and grabbed Kate in for another kiss.


	13. Sort Of Make-Up

**Authors note: here is chapter 13 for now, still in a lot of pain. Will Try to update soon. Same as in chapter 1.**

Megan continued to kiss Kate while she moved back on the couch so she was lying flat on her back, she made sure she never broke contact with Kate as she pulled her on top of her. Kate began kissing Megan's neck near her ear when she whispered in it "Megan are you sure?" Megan grabbed Kate and guided her back to her lips and whispered against them "please don't think, just kiss me." Megan told her as she pulled her back in for another kiss. Kate was working her hands under Megan's shirt just trying to get a feel of Megan's skin anywhere she could, while Megan was unbuttoning Kate's blouse. Megan was teasing Kate's breasts through her bra while Kate was moaning against her lips, Megan moved her hands down Kate's back so she could push her blouse off when she felt something sticking out of Kate in the back of her pants.

"Kate what is that?" Megan pushed her back and asked her still trying to get her breathing under control. Kate sat up so she was now straddling Megan and reached behind her "I went to go and see Bud today, I told you I was going to protect you and I will," Kate told her as she pulled the gun out and showed Megan. "Oh my god Kate!" Megan looked at her with a shock expression. "Megan I'm seriously I'm not going to have you pay for some stupid decision I made, I wish I could take it back I really wish I could. But if one thing this proved to me even though I knew it before, I love you with all my heart and I never want to lose you. Even if we can't go back to being a couple I always want to have you as a friend and that means I will protect you until I die, I will take a bullet for you and Lacey I love you." Kate told her, and she saw the tears build in Megan's eyes, she leaned down to kiss the tear away that has now dropped from Megan's eye. Megan threw her arms around her Kate's neck and kissed her as deeply and loving as she could. Megan wasn't ready to forgive Kate, but she knew after hearing that she needed her. "Lets take this into the bedroom " Megan smirked against Kate's lips, "my pleasure Dr. Hunt" Kate told her as she stood up to carry Megan into the bedroom.

Once the reached to the bedroom Kate carried Megan over to the bed and placed her down gently, while she put the gun on the night stand. Before Kate crawled onto the bed Megan stopped her"Kate wait!" Kate looked at her and nodded her head while Megan leaned over to open the night stand draw, she pulled a strap on out turned to Kate "wear this please?" She asked her, "are you sure Megan? We haven't in a while." Megan nodded her head and Kate took it from her and walked into the bathroom. While she was in there Megan lit some candles and turned on the mix cd she had made for the night when they got engaged.

Kate walked out of the bathroom and her jaw literally dropped Megan was sitting on the bed in just a silk lingerie, and looked gorgeous in the candle light. God what was I thinking Catherine would never look as good as Megan. Kate thought to herself before she made her way over to Megan. "Do you like sweetheart?" Megan asked in a very seductive voice, "oh very much, you look amazing." Kate told her with a smile on her face as she leaned down and kissed her. As their kiss got more intense Kate who already naked wanted to make Megan the same, she reached down and ran her hand on the inside of Megan's thigh, and when she inched closer to where her heat was radiating from she then noticed Megan had no panties on. She kissed her way up Megan's jaw line until she got to her ear, "no panties Dr. Hunt?" You naughty girl" Kate whispered into her ear, "I figured I wouldn't have needed them." Megan told her slightly out of breath, "you figured right." Kate growled into her ear while she started playing with Megan's juices, Megan was now moaning, and ran her hands down Kate's back when she felt Kate enter her gently with two fingers.

Kate began kissing Megan breasts through the lingerie while gently pushing into Megan, "god Kate!" Megan moaned and Kate pulled her fingers out of Megan to Megan's disapproval, Kate licked her fingers clean and moaned, while she watched Megan's eyes grow darker with lust. Kate pulled Megan up so she her front was pushed flat against her, Kate pulled the lingerie over Megan's head, and laid her back down on the bed. Kate moved so she was positioned right at Megan's entrance, "you sure?" Kate asked her one last time, "yes" Megan moaned and pulled Kate in for a steaming kiss. Kate thrusted gently into Megan, she moaned against her lips and started kissing down her collar-bone, down to her breasts, and she started kissing and sucking on them, switching between the two.

"Mmmh Kate more" Megan moaned while wrapping her legs around her waist. Kate began kissing up to Megan's lips while she increased her thrusting. Kate and Megan were kissing each other with passion when they heard their song _Never Love You Enough_ come playing through the speakers, Kate grabbed Megan's hands and interlocked both their hands together next to Megan's head, as kept increasing her thrusting, Megan meeting her thrust for thrust. Kate was looking Megan in the eyes, she could feel the sweat dripping off her temple, "oh god Kate I'm close" Megan told her gasping for breath.

Kate leaned back never breaking contact with Megan so she was now kneeling, pulling Megan on top of her so she was straddling her. "Me too honey" Kate told he as she pulled her as close as she possibly could, Megan wrapped her arms around her neck, while Kate wrapped hers around Megan's waist. Their foreheads were resting against each others as Kate thrusted into Megan as Megan rode her thrust for thrust. Finally their breath mingling against their lips they both came together.

When Megan and Kate finally pulled apart Kate blew out the candles while they both crawled into bed, Kate kissed her one finally time "I love you Megan" Kate told her before drifting off to sleep, Megan pulled Kate closer and snuggled as close as she could to her "I love you too, with all my heart." Megan told her before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep herself.


	14. The Morning After

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thought I would fight through the pain and update. Song lyrics are in italics, and the same disclaimer as in chapter 1. Enjoy!**

The next morning Megan woke up with a start when she heard someone knocking on her door, she got out of bed grabbing her robe and walking to the door. When she reached the door she looked through the peek hole and saw her mother standing there "shit" Megan mumbled under her breath. Well I have to open the door or she will never go away, hopefully Kate will stay in the bedroom. "Hello mother" Megan greeted her when she open her door, "oh Megan I've called you and calling you thank god your okay, I was worried." Joan told her daughter as she made her way inside, looking her daughter over from head to toe. "Oh you have company Megan?" Joan asked her daughter when she saw a blouse laying on the floor, "no mother that's mine", Megan told her when she saw what she was looking at.

"Megan honey where are you" Kate called out from the bedroom, "was that Kate?" Joan asked when she heard the voice, before Megan could answer Kate walked out of the bedroom in her robe and walked over to Megan "good morning, but I was hoping to say that in bed, and then give you a proper good morning." Kate told her as she gave her a passionate good morning kiss as Megan moaned into the kiss, Kate walked them backwards until Megan was pressed up against the wall. "AHEM!" Kate stepped back from Megan when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her, "Kate my mother is here" Megan told Kate with a shy look on her face.

"Oh hello Joan, what a surprise to see you here." Kate told her trying to be cheerful, "the same to you , I thought you two weren't together anymore?" Joan turned to Megan and asked her, "well we aren't, but uh um Kate spent the night, we were just discussing the case." Megan tried to tell her mother without giving herself away. Kate walked away to make some coffee, "oh please Megan I may not be as young as I once was but I'm not stupid, you both are in robes and I'm certainly not blind nor' deaf I saw and heard what Kate told you when she walked out of the bedroom..." Joan told her "mother that doesn't mean we are back together, alright Kate spent the night and what happened behind close doors is none of your concern..." Megan interrupted her, "Megan no it is my concern, I am your mother and I'm not going to sit by and watch this woman hurt you any more than she already has, and you have a choice Megan it's her or your family and that includes your daughter." Joan interrupted her. "Mother what are you talking about? You can't take Lacey away from me!" Megan shot back at her, "oh yes I can, when I get those results back." Joan yelled back, "what results?" Megan asked her mother coldly, "the ones that have been ordered in my name, you see it pays to a judge Megan, I ordered a drug test on Kate Murphy which she needs to comply to as soon as possible and once those results come back I will have everything in my favor to take MY granddaughter out of a dangerous situation." Joan told her daughter, while Kate dropped her coffee cup upon hearing those words.

"What are you talking about mother, Kate isn't on anything!" Megan shouted at her mother, "oh Megan I would just stop talking you're going to look like a fool when you find out how wrong you are." Joan told Megan as she slammed the door and walked out. Kate walked over to Megan after the she cleaned up the coffee cup, and wrapped her arms around her. "Honey she doesn't know what she's talking about, Lacey isn't going anywhere, and I'm not on anything." Kate tried to reassure her, but Megan just pushed her away. "I'm sorry Kate I need to go for a drive and clear my head." Megan told her as she walked into the bedroom and dressed in proper clothes and kissed Kate good bye before she walked out the door to her car.

As Megan drove around she was switching around the radio when she heard a song come on.

**I know all about,**

**Yea about your reputation**

**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**

**Every time that I'm where you are**

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**

**Oh I know, I should go**

**But I need your touch just too damn much**

**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do**

**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**

**Well I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**It might be a mistake**

**A mistake I'm makin'**

**But what your giving I am happy to be taking**

**Cause no one's ever made me feel**

**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**

**They say your somethin I should do without**

**They don't know what goes on**

**When the lights go out**

**There's no way to explain**

**All the pleasure is worth all the pain**

**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey**

**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**

**Well I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**I should try to run but I just can't seem to**

**'Cause every time I run your the one I run to**

**Can't do without what you do to me,**

**I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah**

**I know all about,**

**Yea about your reputation**

**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**

**Every time that I'm where you are**

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**

**Oh I know, I should go**

**But I need your touch just too damn much**

**Hey-yeah**

**Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do**

**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**

**Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)**

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong.**

When the song ended Megan couldn't help but think of her and Kate. Meanwhile back at the apartment Kate had just finished sniffing her last line when she looked at herself in the mirror "shit how am I suppose to pass this test, fuck Megan can't lose Lacey because of me." Kate said out loud to nobody.

**Authors Note: I do own the song, the song is The Right Kind Of Wrong By LeeAnn Rimes. **


	15. The Accident

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, Hope you are all enjoying the story. I am sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days, I just found out what is wrong with my wrist/arm and I have to go for physical therapy starting Monday, and if that doesn't help then I have to go for surgery. Anyway's here is chapter 15!**

As Kate was too busy worrying about on how she was going to pass her drug test that her maybe future mother in-law was requesting, she didn't seem to notice that her phone has gone off about 3 times in the past 5 minutes. When it finally hit her she went into the bedroom to retrieve the noisy object, even though it was a blocked number she answered anyway with a polite hello. "Well, well if it isn't Dr. Kate Murphy! I thought I made myself very clear that you needed to stay away from Ms. Willows, I guess something about that was very confusing, although I am puzzled on what that might be. I guess that saying is true about blondes, actually just you, I am shocked you even have such a high level job, guess being good in bed really does pay off." The voice on the other line told the blonde doctor, "what do you want? I stayed away from Catherine like you asked, I want nothing to do with her, I only want Megan." Kate told the woman who was now pissing her off. "See here Kate, I have heard otherwise and I have pictures to prove that you have been in contact with CSI Willows just the other day." The woman told her in a matter of fact voice, "okay yes, I did see Catherine and I did talk to her, but I did not set up the meeting, she found me, she confronted me, I wanted nothing to do with her and I told her that." Kate tried to tell her but the woman just interrupted, "see Kate whether you insisted on the contact or not you still have contact with her, and now Megan is going to pay." The woman told her and then hung up the phone.

Across town where Megan was driving, with very little knowledge to Kate the price that Megan was going to pay was already taking place. Megan drove along the main street just thinking and clearing her head while listening to music, she must have been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice a huge Dodge Ram truck ran the intersection and was heading right for her. The truck hit her vehicle on the right side passenger door, with just enough speed that her car has been flipped. As soon as the driver saw that Megan's car had flipped over, and had received enough damage the driver sped off. Oncoming traffic has now stopped and were busy calling 911. When Medical attention had arrived, they noticed that the car belonged to the Chief Medical Examiners office, and they immediately called Bud Morris. Sam and Bud were not even 10 minutes away from the scene when they had gotten the call and raced over to the where the accident had taken place. When they arrived they noticed that paramedics had gotten Megan out of the car and on to a stretcher and into an ambulance, she had a pulse but she was not conscious. Sam offered to ride with Megan, while Bud had to make the horrific phone call to Kate. He knew the two were fighting but he knew deep down that the two medical examiners still loved each other.

Kate had been too busy staring at her phone when the call had ended, and she jumped when she felt the phone vibrate and ring again, but this time it was Bud calling so she answered it, "Hey Kate, just listen okay? I need you come down to the hospital, It's Megan..." That was as far as he got before Kate interrupted him "WHAT MEGAN IS SHE OKAY?" Kate asked as her heart dropped, "We aren't sure yet, she is unconscious, but Kate she has been in a car accident. Her car was totally flipped, just come down, if you like I can pick you up or you can meet me here, Sam is riding with her in the ambulance, so she isn't alone." Bud told her once, "I will be there, I am leaving now." Kate told him as she hung up the phone and grabbed her keys and headed out the door, and flew to the hospital. When Kate got to the hospital, she saw Bud waiting in the Emergency Room waiting area, "Bud how is Megan? Where is she?" Kate asked the detective when she saw him, Bud took Kate over the chairs so she could sit down before telling her about Megan's condition.

"Kate listen okay just don't just listen, Megan is in surgery right now they aren't sure yet on if she is going to make it or not." He saw the tears fill in Kate's eyes, and he grabbed her hand before he spoke again, "she has several broken ribs, and a couple of the ribs punctured her lungs, also she has a broken wrist but that is the least of her problems. Kate one of the rib's also punctured Megan's heart, and they are trying to figure out if they can save her, but right now it isn't looking too good. But don't worry they will do everything in their power to save her, and you know Megan she's too stubborn to die, and she's a fighter, she will be okay." Bud grabbed Kate and wrapped her in a hug when he finished explaing Megan's condition and Kate was just a wreck. "Oh Bud it is all my fault, I should have never of gotten involved with Catherine, I should have never of let her leave, if something happen's to her I will never forgive myself..." Kate sobbed but Bud interrupted her "Kate please try to stay positive, I know it's hard but just try." Bud told her as he saw Peter, Ethan,Curtis, Sam, and Joan join them in the waiting area.

Four hours have passed since Megan went into surgery, a couple of nurses have come out and spoken to them, explaining that Megan did flat line on the operating table twice, but they were able to revive her. Kate was getting fidgety "it's been an hour since anyone has come out, and no one will talk to me, I just want to know how Megan is. Why won't they tell me anything?" Kate spoke out into the room, when she finished one of the nurses who has been in the room with Megan finally came out of the room, "Dr. Kate Murphy?" She said as she walked over to the gang, "Yes, Is Megan Okay?" Kate asked once she heard her name, and she saw the young brunette nurse standing in the waiting room.


	16. The Awaking From Mom

**Authors Note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with the holiday and everything going on with my wrist. I will try to post more in the next couple of days. Hope everyone had a good holiday and a happy new year. Enjoy chapter 16!**

Once Kate asked the nurse if Megan was okay it was as if the world stood still waiting for an answer, "Yes she had made it through the surgery and she is now awake..."

"Well can I see her? I must see her now." Kate interrupted the young nurse.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that right now, the only one who can see her is Hunt, once she does then you may see her." Kate could feel the blood starting to boil in her veins when she heard she couldn't see Megan, but quickly accepted that Joan could see her daughter. As Joan began to follow the nurse back to see her daughter, Kate stopped her "Joan can you please give Megan a hug for me?" Kate asked her, and quickly felt tears build in her eyes when she heard her reply. "Over my dead body!" Joan told her sternly.

"Megan darling how are you feeling?" Joan asked her daughter once she saw her daughter laying in that hospital bed. "I'm okay mom, just sore. You didn't have to come down here, I'm fine really." Megan tried to tell her mother but she was having none of it.

"Megan don't be stubborn, you were in an accident, you nearly died. I need to be here."

"Mom does Kate know?" Megan saw the anger in her mothers eyes "mom don't be mad, she has a right to know." She tried to tell her mother but she cut her off.

"No Megan she doesn't, that woman has hurt you and your just too blinded by love to see it. I don't know what you see in that woman right now to stick with her, but she will only hurt you again if you let her. And given what I saw the other morning apparently all she has to do is sleep with you and you forgive her like nothing ever happen. I don't know what has gotten into you, yes I know your stubborn but I didn't raise you to be stupid, and I know your not but there is just something with that woman that makes you act that way. To think I liked her, not anymore, Megan honey you can do so much better than Kate Murphy and you know that as well as I do."

Megan was taken aback by her mothers words, but she knew they were true. "Yes mom I know, and believe me I'm not taking Kate back even though I do love her. But can you hand me your cell phone I need to make a call and I don't know where mine is or if it even made it through the crash." Megan told her mother and she watched the smile grow upon her face.

"I'll just be outside if you need me." Joan told her daughter as she was giving her the cell phone. Quickly Megan began to dial the numbers, shocked that she knew the number by heart and felt her face light up when she heard the voice say hello.

"Hey it's me..." Was all Megan got in before she got cut off, god everyone is cutting me off mid sentence today Megan thought to herself.

"Oh god Megan, your okay I heard about the accident through Sofia, I've tried to get ahold of you but your phone goes to voicemail." She heard the voice tell her, and she felt herself smile knowing that they was worried about her.

"Yes I know, my phone must have gotten destroyed in the crash, I've been thinking about what you said, and I think your right. Do you think you can fly out here for a few days?" Megan asked her mysterious caller. "Yes Megan I can, I'll be there as fast as I can, the first flight, be safe, and I'm happy your okay." Megan once again felt herself smiling when she ended the phone conversation and couldn't wait until they got here she thought to herself.


	17. The Break Up

**Authors note: enjoy chapter 17.**

Megan just hung up her mothers phone when she heard a soft voice in the door way "Hey you, they wouldn't let me back before. I'm glad your okay." Kate told her with a shy smile "Can I come in?" Kate asked her.

"Yeah have a seat, we need to talk."Megan told her ex fiancé as she watched her make her way toward her. Kate pulled up a chair next to Megan's hospital bed and nodded her head as to tell her she was listening afraid of what Megan was going to say to her.

Megan took in a breath of air and grabbed a hold of Kate's hand before she began. "Kate you know I love you, hell I don't think I ever knew I could love someone like the way I love you before you came into my life. Well someone I dated anyway, because you know I love Lacey with all my heart." Megan saw the tears build in Kate's eyes but continued on "Kate please don't cry, I just need space right now, everything you put me through, it's almost the same as Todd and I can't go through that again. I don't know if I will be able to trust you Kate if I take you back. I need to do what's best for me but more importantly what's best for Lacey and right now I need time to think that through. Please know I love you and we will always be friends regardless of what happens." Megan finished telling her and felt the tears start in her eyes.

Kate was now fully crying but she knew she had to respect Megan even if it killed her. "Are you sure Megan, if this is what you really want I will respect your wishes but I need to know your sure." Kate told her while grabbing Megan's hand even tighter.

"Yes Kate I'm sure, just give me space and time to think. Just kiss me goodbye and walk out the door." Megan told her while nodding her head letting Kate know this is what she wanted. Megan watched as Kate stood and leaned over to her, before their lips touched Kate whispered "I love you" and Megan whispered it right back before they kissed what might be their last and final kiss.

Megan watched the 5'8 blonde walk out of the room with tears in her eyes, seeing that Megan couldn't hold back any longer and let herself go and cried.

Kate made her way back to the lobby when Sam Baker asked if she was okay and Kate just told her "I just need to go, but please protect Megan and Lacey please don't let anything happen to them." Sam nodded and said "I will Kate."

Once Kate got to her car, she got inside and put her and Megan's song on, well what was their song and she just sat there in the hospital garage parking lot and cried. So upset that she became everything she didn't want to be, so angry at herself for hurting Megan and ruining the best relationship she ever had. Then it hit Kate, she picked up her phone and made a call. She told the person on the other end "listen here you fucking bitch, you try to hurt Megan or Lacey I will fucking kill you before you even have a chance. Take me instead it's not their fault it's mine, don't punish them for something I did I am willing to pay the price. Take me you fuckers." Then she ended the call.


	18. Megan's mystery visitor

**Authors note: I do not own these characters! Enjoy chapter 18.**

Megan was laying in the hospital bed waiting for her guest to arrive she knew they were on their way, and quite frankly the time was passing by all too slow. She had seen everyone who has come to visit her and she told them to leave once they were done, and told the nurses no more visitors except for one person.

"Chief medical examiner Megan Hunt was involved in a near fatal car accident..." Megan heard the news anchor say over the tv before she turned it off. "God where are they?" Megan thought to herself growing impatient.

The 5'9 brunette walked off the elevator on to Megan's floor, and walked up to the nurses station and told them politely "Hi, I am looking for Dr. Megan Hunt's room?"

The red-head nurse knew right away this was who Megan was expecting and told her "Of course right this way, she has been waiting for you."

The nurse showed the visitor to Megan's room; once Megan heard the door open and saw who was standing in the door way she couldn't help but smile as she said "Hello Sara!"

Sara Sidle made her way of to Megan's bed and gently pulled Megan into a huge hug, "Hello Megan! I'm so glad your okay!" Sara whispered into her ear as she felt Megan hug her back tighter. Sara felt her shirt getting wet, and she knew Megan was crying. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked her, and she leaned back to look Megan in the eyes.

Megan began to tell her everything on what happened earlier today with her mother and then breaking up with Kate, and all the weird phone calls they have received. Sara finally cut her off and told her "Megan I'm so glad you asked me to come here, even if you didn't I would have anyway. I know you and Catherine are best friends, but she is bad news. She's been communicating with old friends of hers who are in a bad crowd and the Catherine you knew is no longer. Beside to see you, which is the highlight of my trip, I am also here to arrest Catherine and her friend Temperance."

Megan was not shocked by her words to say the least, and she pulled Sara back in for another hug and smiled as she told Sara "Well let's get this bitch, the faster we do the faster we can spend time together."


	19. Megan and Sara Reconnect

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, not sure if many are still reading this story, but if there is a few out there I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. I have just been very busy! Anyway, here is chapter 19 and once again i do not own these characters or Body Of Proof/CSI.**

* * *

Sara Sidle had gone down to the food court to get herself some coffee, and when she returned to Megan's floor she could easily hear someone shouting, which very much sounded like Megan. "Great! I leave her for a couple minutes and she is already arguing with someone!" Sara chuckled as she thought to herself.

"NO! You can not tell me what to do, I Am a grown woman, and a doctor I can handle myself, and I want to go home!" Megan now shouted angrily at the young blonde nurse who now seemed to be afraid of Megan as she tried to tell her she couldn't go home yet.

"Megan honey, can you please stop shouting and let the nurse do her job, and I will see what I can do to maybe get you out of here earlier than planned, but you need to understand that you were in a fatal accident you nearly died, you certainly can understand why they want to keep you." Sara tried to comfort Megan as she made her way over to the side of the bed. The young nurse was now standing there afraid to say anything to either of them, of a chance of Megan blowing up at her again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Dr. Hunt, I was simply just following orders." the young nurse explained.

Megan smiled at her slightly and told her she was forgiven and that she was sorry for blowing up at her, and she asked her to shut the door on the way out. "Sara you have to understand, you know what Kate has done and you know of the threats and I don't care if they hurt me let alone kill me, but my daughter is who I am concerned about I won't let anything happen to her and right now I can't do a damn thing to protect her stuck in this damn hospital." Megan told Sara with tears now forming in her eyes of the thought of anything happening to Lacey.

Sara simply put her hand on top of Megan's and pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her to calm her down "Megan shh, I know how you feel and don't worry Lacey is safe with Todd you know that,and they aren't after Lacey I know Catherine well I did know her, but I still know this person she has turned into she won't hurt a child. So please Megan just rest,and take it easy, let me handle this. I promise you if I can help it no one will get hurt just let me do my job."

Megan gripped Sara in an even tighter hug now, knowing that Sara was a damn good CSI and quite frankly anyone who knew Sara knew she was badass. "You know I meant what I said to you that night" Megan said with a hint of worry in her tone not knowing if Sara would know what she meant, and let alone what she thought if she did know.

Sara was taken aback by Megan's words they haven't talked about that night in a while but I guess now is a time when maybe they should, but she knew she didn't want to upset Megan anymore than she already is. "I know you did Megan, and believe me I felt it too, but it just wasn't a good time for me, and I don't know if it still is but let's not talk about that, once we catch Catherine then we can go down that road if you're up to it. Because even though I don't know if it is a good idea for you I am willing to take that chance." Sara told Megan while looking into her eyes, and she saw a look on Megan's face and she immediately knew that this conversation wasn't over. "Hey what are you thinking?" Sara asked playfully with a smile on her face.

Megan smiled right back at Sara and said "A few things, but right now the better of the things is will you kiss me?"

Sara was shocked by her words to say the least, but she also knew that she had counted the days until she felt Megan's lips on hers again and she simply just smiled back at her and nodded. Sara raised her hand to Megan's chin and gripped it softly as she pulled Megan toward her the minute their lips touched they both felt the sparks fly like this is where they both were meant to be.

Megan pulled back from the kiss and whispered "Wow" against Sara's lips.

"You can say that again" Sara whispered right back and leaned down to capture Megan's lips once again this time a bit rougher than the last. Megan wrapped her arms around Sara's neck to pull her closer to her, as she traced Sara's lips with her tongue hoping that Sara would give her access. When she did, and she felt their tongues meet and they both moaned in unison. Megan knew the door was shut, so nothing was stoping her from trying to push Sara's jacket off, surprisingly Sara let her.

Maybe it was the slight drink she had on the plane and that isn't why she wasn't stoping Megan when she knew she should have been, or maybe it's because she hasn't had sex since god she couldn't even remember. But Sara knew one thing she needed Megan and she missed her.

Sara moved her lips down to Megan's neck and starting kiss behind Megan's ear, while she simply suckled Megan's ear lobe into her mouth. All the while one of her hands started to fondly Megan's breast through the hospital gown.

"Oh Sara!" Megan moaned

Sara couldn't believe how fast Megan was reacting and she knew she wanted to see if she could push her one step farther, "You like that Megan? How about this?" Sara breathed into her ear while she moved her other hand down under Megan's gown, and started to run her finger tips up and down her thighs.

Megan had enough with Sara's teasing and grabbed her face to make Sara look at her. "God..Oh.. Sara please.. No more teasing..show me how much you missed me all these years.. Just fuck me!" Megan told her sternly before she pulled her down for another kiss.

"OH MY GOD DR. HUNT!" Megan and Sara both flew apart when they heard the voice.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, I am so sorry to keep those of you who have been reading waiting for updates. I adopted a puppy and have been busy with finals for school. But now I have some free time and I will be updating hopefully more frequently now. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story, and have been reading. I hope you enjoy the next couple chapters. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Oh My God Dr. Hunt!" Ethan yelled and shielded his eyes upon seeing his boss and some mystery brunette on top of her.

"Ethan what are you doing here?" Megan shouted at him and somewhat pissed at him for ruining this moment with Sara, who had already turned 10 shades of red and was putting her jacket back on.

"I had just come by to check on you and make sure you were doing okay, I am so sorry to ruin something between you and your friend. I will be leaving now." Ethan said shyly before heading toward the door only to be stopped by Megan's voice.

" Well Ethan, since you are already here how about you make yourself comfortable, and if I hear this gets around the lab at work be sure you wont live another day to be able to work out in the field like you wish to." Megan told him sternly while she watched Ethan nod his head in agreement. "By the way, this is Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She is here to help out on a case and to visit."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sara said to Ethan before she extended her hand to shake his.

Just then they heard the door to the room being opened with a very pissed off red-head storming in with a gun pointed at everyone in the room. "I don't want to make this any big of a deal than it already is, do what I say and nobody get's hurt, understand?" Catherine asked everyone while she shut and blocked the door to make sure nobody could come in and stop her. Megan, Ethan, and Sara nodded while Catherine made her way of to where Sara was sitting beside Megan's bed and told her to get up and when she complied she pushed her up against the wall and told her to stay there. Next she told Ethan to get away from Megan, and Ethan being Ethan he did what he was told. Catherine walked over to Megan's side and pointed the gun at Megan's head. "Catherine No Don't..." Sara shouted

"Oh I wouldn't move if I was you Sara, unless you want this pretty little thing to die." Catherine answered back while she cocked the gun. Sara mentally cursed herself for leaving her gun in the car she rented she knew she shouldn't have.

"What do you want Catherine, anything I will give it to you." Megan asked her.

"Tsk tsk, Megan see what I want is my girlfriend back, I want Kate back..."

"fine you can have her, I ended it with her, just please let Sara and Ethan go." Megan begged with her

"It doesn't matter Megan that you ended it with her, she loves you and only you and she won't take me back. Hell the night of your engagement she wanted to kill herself because I fucked her, such an ego buster to me I must say. You see she won't take me back, but does she know you were about to fuck someone else Megan?" Catherine asked her before continuing "See it's not fair you can have everyone that you want, you wrap them around your pretty little hand like you always have, but you see it won't be like that this time. I Know you love Sara, I over heard you two, you took someone I love, and now I'm going to make you watch why I hurt and take someone you love...Oh don't worry it's not Lacey, I could never hurt a child." Catherine told her while she made her way over to Sara who was still standing against the wall. "By the way your friend Ethan here will probably love the show...and don't fight it Sara or else Megan and everyone else in this room dies including yourself." Catherine finished what she was saying and begun to kiss Sara's throat.

Sara tried to move away, but Catherine grabbed her by her hair and reminded her not to fight it. While she moved her hand up Sara's shirt to grab one of her breasts through her bra.

"Catherine, no please don't do this, leave Sara out of it." Megan begged she knew out about Sara's past and she knew this would only destroy her. She tried pulling all her IV's out of her skin and cursed the doctors for making them near impossible to get out. She saw the tears build in Sara's eyes while Catherine moved her hand south under her jeans. Just at that moment Megan finally released her last needle in her hand, and booked off the bed quiet enough to make sure Catherine didn't know she was sneaking up behind her.

"Come on Sara, just pretend I'm Megan, I'm kind of hurt that you aren't the least turned on by me. Don't fight it." Catherine said harshly against Sara's lips just before she entered her.

Meanwhile down the hall Bud and Sam were running down the hallway to Megan's room hopefully getting there in time before anything bad happened.

"She will be turned on when I am touching her you bitch." Megan yelled before she hit Catherine over the side of the head knocking her gun to the ground. Sara quickly grabbed it and pointed it at Catherine who was lying on the floor. "By the way you aren't God's gift to men or women Catherine" Megan told her while Ethan moved everything away from the door and opened it let Bud and Sam into the room.

Sam made her way over to Catherine and pulled her off the ground roughly and wrapped her hands around her back and placed the cuffs on her "Catherine Willows you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can not afford one then one will be provided for you..." Sam read Catherine her rights and they walked out the door.


	21. Who Kate has become

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 20, feedback is always welcomed. Anyways, here is chapter 21. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Sam had just walked Catherine out the door, while Bud asked if everyone was okay and told them that he would want their statements on what had happened as soon as possible. Ethan agreed to go first with Bud to give the girls some alone time. He didn't know much about Sara but he could tell by what Catherine had just tried to do to her, had sparked some nasty memories.

Megan watched as Bud and Ethan walked out of the room and shut the door before she walked over to Sara who was leaning up against the wall and wrapped her arms around her "Hey, its going to be okay, I'm here." Megan told her as she felt her shoulder getting wet from the tears falling from Sara's eyes. Megan pulled back from the hug and looked into Sara's eyes, "Hey I will not let anything happen to you. I'm here for you and I always will be either has friends, lovers, or whatever we are." Megan told her with a smile.

Sara smiled back at Megan, and grabbed her face and pulled her in for a quick kiss "Thank you, Megan and I promise I will not let anything happen to you or Lacey as long as I can help it. I don't know what we are either, but I sure would like to find out what we could be." Sara told her and before Sara could get anything else out Megan pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss was soon deepened, neither sure on who deepened it first but neither of them cared. All that mattered was that they were safe and they were in the arms where they belonged.

"You still want to get out of here Megan?" Sara asked her once she broke off the kiss.

"Only if you come home with me." Megan answered back with a smile only for that smile to grow when Sara nodded and gave her another quick kiss.

An hour later Megan was checked out of the hospital mostly under her doctors disapproval and her and Sara were sitting on Megan's couch discussing things that have transpired before they were interrupted by Megan's home phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank heavens you are okay Megan."

"Hi mother I am fine don't worry"

"That bitch, I can't believe my ears when Peter told me."

"Mother language, and I'm fine don't worry and no before you ask you don't need to come over."

Sara had to hold back a giggle when she heard that.

"Are you sure Megan?"

"Yes mother I'm fine, I'm going to go and get some rest I'll call you in the morning.

"Okay but if you need anything call me."

Megan told her mother she would and hung up the phone, and looked at Sara who was laughing "Oh what is so funny Ms. Sidle?" Megan said with a smirk

"Oh nothing, but you know she really does love you Megan."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you grew up with her...But lets not talk about my mother right now, I'm sure there is better things we could be doing." Megan said with a seductive smirk.

Meanwhile across town, Kate had just met up with Temperance, Catherine's friend. Temperance had just walked into her cheap motel room and Kate was determined to set things straight with her. She noticed that she didn't lock her door, and Kate this as her perfect opportunity. Kate walked up to her door and knocked on it and once Temperance opened the door Kate barged her way in and pinned her against the wall, with the gun in her face. "You think you are so fucking clever don't you, you think you can fuck with those I love? Well you picked the wrong fucking person to mess with. I will fucking kill you and I bet no one will fucking miss you except your pathetic friend Catherine and all your drug whore so-called friends. Hopefully all of them will take this as a lesson you don't fuck with Kate Murphy or those she loves and cares about, you understand me.?"

"Please, please don't hurt me this was all Catherine's idea I was never going to hurt you guys I just did what I was told, Catherine is the one who would be acting them out..." Temperance tried to tell her but got caught off.

"Oh shut up, I don't care you took part and you will pay if it's the last thing I do, so enjoy my face because this is the last thing you will see, I know you sure wish you looked like me because you will never look this damn good." Kate told her angrily before she stood back and pulled the trigger and watched the bullet go through Temperance's heart and chest all 7 times.

The thing Kate didn't know was there was an officer in the room next door and he heard everything before he barged in and saw Kate Murphy standing over the body with a gun in her, "What the hell Dr. Murphy?"

"Oh my God, Officer Mills? What are you doing here?"

"Well it seems as now I am placing you under arrest." Officer Mills told her before cuffing her and reading her rights, not many people knew that Kate Murphy and Officer Mills dated long ago, well maybe not dated more like fuck buddies when ever they felt they need something to take their mind of the job.

"My my officer Mills, I remember when you use to use those cuffs on me and handcuff me to the bed and fuck me for hours, you know I still haven't found anyone as big as you." Kate told her seductively.

"That's nice Kate, but sorry you won't be getting any today sweetheart and trust me what a shame before I haven't found any pussy that is better than yours and man do I sure miss it."

Kate had a plan and by god it was going to work. "Oh but officer I am dripping for you at just the sight of those handcuffs and I know you want me just as bad as I want you."

Officer Mills was getting hard just by hearing Kate speak the way she was and it had been a while for him and hearing her talk like and that having her grind against him like she was wasn't helping matters. and he finally couldn't take it any longer, he pulled Kate into his room and shoved her on the bed "This didn't happen you hear me?" He said harshly while he was pulling down his pants and boxers.

"Oh believe me I hear you loud and clear, but how about we try the handcuffs on you?" Kate said with a smile no one could say no to.

Officer Mills, knew it was a bad idea but he wasn't thinking clearly and took the cuffs off and before he knew what was happening he was hit on the side of the head with the his gun, the last thing he heard was Kate speaking to him. "Well I see you are still the same dumb fuck you were when we were together, I don't know what the hell I was thinking being with you, I never liked the sex anyways. But as always Guys only think with one head and it isn't the one attached to their necks. I'm sorry I have to do this but I have someone to protect and I can't do that if you take me in." Kate told him before she pulled the trigger making sure he was dead.

"Now off to kill that bitch Catherine." Kate said before she got into her black Aston Martin v12 Vanquish that no body knew she owned except Megan, and sped off.

* * *

**Authors note: To all those who are reading, I do like Catherine (Marg Helgenberger) and Kate (Jeri Ryan) this is just the way the story is going. But I love these characters, just thought I would make them different than who they were. CSI isn't the same without Catherine and Cant wait for her new show Intelligence, and I'm so upset to hear that Body Of Proof won't be coming back for a fourth season like they so deserved but in my opinion the show wasn't as good with Peter, Bud, and Sam gone.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone, Hope you all enjoyed or liked chapters 20 and 21. Here is chapter 22. Once again i do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"what do you mean Bud that your letting her go? You saw what she tried to do to Megan, and her friend!" Sam yelled at her partner

"Yes I know what I saw, but we have nothing to hold her on, when we have something then I will hold her. Understand? If you can't understand that then maybe you should find a different job. It's not whether we believe if the person is innocent or not it's what the evidence tells us, and right now it is telling us we have nothing to hold Catherine on." Bud yelled back at her. While he walked over to Catherine's cell and unlocked the door, "Stay in town." was the last thing he told her before Catherine Willows walked out of the police department. Once Catherine was outside, she hailed for a cab and told the driver to go where Stone was staying up in the mountain's. Stone was also one of her helpers in the trying to get Kate back.

Meanwhile Kate was driving her V12 Vanquish, down the empty road at 90+ MPH. Kate knew no one traveled this road, this must have been why Catherine and her friends chose this area, because no one every came up this way. While Kate was driving she dug through her purse looking for her cigarettes, once she found them she lit one up. She had the radio blasting and the windows down, she didn't know what has taken over her body, but she knew one thing she said she would protect Megan and Lacey if it was the last thing she did, and she would. Kate sped down the road, excited once she reached the deserted cabin in the woods with the SUV parked outside that she had been looking for. Kate stepped out of her car, and made her way up to the door and knocked.

"Kate!" Stone greeted her when he opened the door, "Looking as gorgeous as ever!" He added as he looked Kate over in her Dark navy skinny jeans, her leather jacket covering her black tank top, and finishing the outfit a pair of stilettos.

"Cut that crap Stone, where is Catherine?" Kate demanded.

"Oh you don't know? Catherine was arrested she tried to rape Dr. Hunt's friend well as Catherine put it her new girlfriend. But they let her go, she should be up here in soon." Stone told her without taking his eyes of her chest.

"My eyes are up here you pig, God must you men all be the God damn same? Wait, what do you mean girlfriend?" Kate said in cold tone.

"I don't know, that's all Catherine said, and if you weren't so fuckable looking Kate, men wouldn't stare, how about you come inside and we can have some fun while we wait for Catherine. Temperance isn't answering her phone so I have no one to entertain me. Well that was until you showed up, God I just can't wait until you have your legs wrapped around me Kate..."Stone told her with a smirk on his face until Kate cut him off.

"In your fucking dreams, and no shit Temperance isn't answering her phone I fucking killed her, just like I plan to kill you and your fucking friend Catherine. All of you ruined my fucking life and now I am going to ruin yours...Oh I wouldn't think about trying to get away Stone, Your not going anywhere." Kate told him while she pointed her gun at him. While he backed him into the cabin and shut the door.

Meanwhile across town Bud and Sam had just been called to the crime scene of Temperance and Officer Mills, when they arrived they saw the note that was lying near Temperance's body.

_Bud and Sam,_

_I know you will two will the detectives on this case, that's why I addressed it to you. I knew that either way you both would find out it was me, you two are great detectives and great at your jobs. I didn't mean to do this well to Temperance I did, but officer Mills just got in the way. I have to protect Megan and Lacey and I can't do that if Officer Mills here took me into custody. I am doing this to protect them who I love. Catherine and her friends ruined my fucking life by coming back into it, and now she is going to pay._

_I'm sorry and if I don't come out of this alive please tell Megan and Lacey I love them with all my heart and I never meant to hurt them._

_Kate_

Bud gasped when he finished reading the note, he and knew he had to call Megan because he knew Dr. Hunt would be pissed if she wasn't informed.

Meanwhile in Megan's apartment her and Sara had been engaged in a heavy make out session when her cell phone rang. Megan mouthed a sorry to Sara who simply nodded her head in understanding before Megan answered her phone.

"Dr. Hunt"

"Megan it's Bud, I'm sorry to bother you but we have a problem."

"it's okay, what is wrong?" Megan asked with a slight bit of worrisome in her voice.

"We found two bodies, one of Catherine's friend and the other of Officer Mills. Both killed by Kate, and now she is after Catherine. We had to let her go there wasn't enough to hold her on."

Megan nearly dropped the phone when she heard that Kate had two killed people. "Oh my god, I'll be right there," Megan told him before she hung up the phone.

"What's the matter?" Sara asked her when she saw the look on her face.

"I"m sorry Sara I have to go, Kate killed two people and now she is after Catherine." Megan told her before walking out the door.

"Megan wait, I'm coming with you." Sara shouted right on Megan's tail.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 22, feedback is more than appreciated.**


End file.
